Project Procrastination
by SLynn
Summary: This is a series of one chapter entries that holds all the before and after pieces, missing scenes, drabbles, etc. that were otherwise left out of my 'Happy Enough' saga.
1. The Replacement

**PLEASE READ:** This is going to be a little different. Each chapter will be a standalone but will be either a missing scene or an in-between piece for the 'Happy' saga. Before each, in the summary, I will give a set up and tell you when or roughly when it takes place. If it is a missing scene, I will indicate exactly between which chapters it takes place. Basically I'm using this as a placeholder for all the things I wanted to add but either cut or couldn't do because of size or relevance. Many of these will make no sense unless you've read 'Happy Enough', 'Issues' and 'Privacy'. Reading 'Precious Things' wouldn't hurt either, but then again I obviously like people to read what I've written. :)

I can not say when or how often this will be updated. Likely, as I think of them so it may not be all that often. This is a side project to my other side projects (hence the overall title). Let me know if there is something you particularly want to see as it may inspire me to do it!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the words on this page, not the characters they come from. Well, the characters you don't recognize that is.

**Summary:** Greg meets his replacement, for the sixth time. Takes place roughly 2-3 months before 'Happy Enough'.

**Spoilers:** Anything through season 4.

**The Replacement by SLynn**

Greg stood in the break room hovering over the coffee pot waiting for it to finish brewing. Shift wasn't starting for another hour but he had come in early to cover for Thompsen the swing shift tech for the fourth time this week. Between that, working the lab full time on graves and still trying to find time to get into the field Greg felt worn down. Not that he'd be in the field tonight. Tonight he was meeting and training his replacement in the lab. Meeting them for the sixth time.

In the two months they'd been actively hiring no one had lasted more then two weeks. Most didn't come back after the first night. One even fled after fifteen minutes. Greg had little hope left that they'd find anyone who'd be willing to put up with this place, secretly wondered why he had for so long, and was determined to demand a raise if this kept up. Okay not really but it was frustrating. Very frustrating.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?"

Greg shook off the daze he'd been in and finally reached for the coffee pot before turning towards the voice.

"I was meditating," he said with a smile to Nick.

"A moment of serenity before the next nightmare of a tech makes their way in?"

"Something like that," Greg said moving away now, cup full.

"So what's this one's name?" Nick asked filling his own cup now before sitting down opposite Greg at the table.

"Does it matter?" Greg asked back, not even bothering to hide his irritation, "Seriously. I'm just going to call this one 'six', you know, try not to get attached."

Nick laughed despite the seriousness of Greg's tone.

"Maybe the problem is you're treating the new techs like pets," he offered.

"No," Greg insisted, "the problem is that everyone here treats the new techs like idiots. Seriously, I'm never getting out of the lab until the rest of you learn to trust someone else. The first two applicants were two of the best in the country and what happened?"

"They quit."

"They quit," Greg echoed, "and this job isn't hard."

"Well, maybe you don't think so," Nick offered, "but you're good at it."

"But I don't want to do it anymore."

Nick didn't have anything to say to that, just offered him half a smile and a shrug. Greg returned it but just barely. It was getting to be too much. Even if the new tech stayed he'd likely be training them for the next three months. It was beginning to feel like a waste of time.

"Sanders line one," came over the intercom. "Sanders line one."

"That's got to be her," Greg said with a sigh as he headed for the page phone across the room.

"Well," Nick said, "at least they're punctual. Early even."

Greg gave him a look that clearly showed how little he cared before picking up the phone and pressing the flashing button.

"Sanders," he said into it.

"The new tech is here," was all that was said before the line went dead.

"Thank you too," Greg mumbled before hanging it up.

"Gretchen?" Nick asked with a smile.

"She loves me," Greg smirked sarcastically back at him.

Nick laughed again as Greg headed out the door and down the hall.

He wasn't sure what to expect, he hadn't met the new tech. Greg had gotten to take his pick of the resumes but hadn't actually been in on the interviews. That had been handled completely by Grissom and Ecklie. At least this time they'd taken his advice and picked someone almost straight out of college.

Greg's motives were almost entirely selfish, that someone straight out of college might just be happy with any job, much as he had been, and also easier to train. Less likely to be locked into a particular way of doing things, more pliable. Hopefully more open minded. That's why he'd picked this particular resume.

Making his way into the lobby he spotted her right away.

She was sitting off to the side on one of the chairs looking extremely nervous. She dressed nicely but suitable for the lab. He almost laughed as she looked his way once and immediately looked away, obviously assuming he wasn't here for her. Greg didn't blame her, they all did that. Not one of the new techs had ever correctly assumed that he was the person they were replacing. Greg knew he didn't look the part, liked that, and it was the only thing he found remotely amusing about this whole ordeal.

"Amy Chen," he said bypassing Gretchen at the main desk completely and stopping in front of the young Chinese woman.

"Yes," she said standing and offering her hand, "Mr. Sanders?"

"Greg is fine," he said shaking her hand once with a smile. "Or Sanders if you like but not mister. I'm not that old yet."

She smiled back weakly and he could tell she really was nervous.

"Let's get you signed in," Greg said turning back towards the main desk.

Amy just nodded and followed him.

Gretchen looked up at him as he stopped there, not even bothering to mask her contempt. Greg just took the clip board, jotted down Amy's name and the time before signing off on it and taking the temporary badge off of the desk. After the third new hire they stopped making permanent ones telling Greg they'd only do it if the new hire in question made it past a week.

"So you're the new tech?" Gretchen asked Amy.

Greg rolled his eyes and prepared for the worst. There was no telling what she'd say this time. She seemed to go out of her way to be nasty when the new hire was a woman.

Amy just nodded and managed a small smile.

"Good luck," Gretchen said sarcastically with a significant look in Greg's direction, "and a word of advice. Don't believe anything he says."

"Okay," Greg said louder then necessary, "We're done here. Thanks for all your help Gretchen. Amy, we're this way."

Greg hurried off and Amy followed casting one last look in Gretchen's direction.

"Ignore her," Greg said once they were behind the door and going down the hall, "She doesn't exactly like me. Long story."

Amy said nothing, just walked with him silently down the hall trying to take it all in. Greg didn't bother pointing anything out along the way. No one ever remembered it anyway.

Before they got there the sound of his name being shouted stopped him short. Turning round Sara was already at his side.

"Where are my results?"

"And good morning sunshine," he returned.

Amy, standing off to the side, looked bewildered at the exchange taking place.

"Greg," she said growing impatient.

"Manners Sara," he said still smiling, "we have company."

Sara looked at Amy briefly before turning back to him, obviously not caring who was there. Only caring about her results.

"I don't have time for this Greg. This case is too important for your games."

"Which one isn't?" he asked in return earning a small smile. "Come on, they're at the lab. We're heading there now."

The three of them continued on in relative silence. Once there, Greg didn't waste any time retrieving the results and handing them over without ceremony.

"Not what you were looking for?" he asked and Amy was astonished at how quick his features had darkened to match Sara's.

"No," she said quietly looking up and offering him a sad smile.

"Sorry. I can't make it match."

"It's not your fault," she said.

They both seemed to recollect Amy's presence at the same time looking away from each other and briefly to her instead.

"On with the show," Greg said looking at her with a smile.

Sara didn't say anything more just turned and left.

"So this is the lab," Greg said waving a hand through the air, smile planted firmly on his face once more. "This is where you'll be spending probably all of your time. Here or the break room."

Amy nodded and once more smiled weakly.

"Questions?" he asked.

"Yeah, who was that?"

"Oh man," Greg said shaking his head, "Sorry. I'm usually better at this. That was Sara Sidle. She's one of the investigators here. Um, if we hurry we can catch the pre-shift meeting and you can meet everyone at once."

Again Greg was moving and it took Amy some effort to keep up. They got to the break room in record time and Grissom seemed to be waiting for them. Shutting the door behind him, ushering Amy in first, Greg held out a chair for her and chose to stand himself.

Not sure what Amy could possibly be thinking of all this, Greg did his best to catch every word. Knowing he wasn't possibly getting out tonight, he liked to keep as current as he could on the cases regardless. Even if he wasn't in the field it helped in the lab. Usually the pre-shift meetings were a good indicator of how much work he'd have come across his table and what kind. Tonight didn't sound too bad which was great. Maybe he could convince Amy to stay more then a day if it wasn't.

Towards the end Grissom gave him a look and Greg knew what was coming next.

"Greg," he said causing everyone to turn round towards him, "Introductions?"

"Yes," he said standing a little straighter, "Everyone this is Amy Chen our new lab tech. Amy, this is everyone."

Amy gave a tight smile and nod as she stood now as well.

"Nice to meet you," Catherine said coming up to her and shaking her hand. "I'm Catherine Willows."

Everyone did the same in turn, Amy shaking and nodding to each. Her smile faltering some at meeting so many people at once, positive she wouldn't remember any of their names excepting Greg's and Dr. Grissom's.

After that was done everyone was in a hurry to be moving and soon it was just the two of them.

"This is the break room," Greg said somewhat lamely. "Coffee, fridge, not much else."

Amy nodded.

"Let me introduce you to everyone else," Greg said heading again for the door.

Their first stop was ballistics. Greg waited outside the door momentarily seeing that Bobby was getting ready to run a test. And running a test for Bobby meant firing a gun.

"Firing two," they heard him shout even though they were on the other side of the door.

Amy actually flinched as the gun went off and took a small step back with each shot. Greg just waited until Bobby moved away from the testing chamber and put the gun down before pulling the door open.

"Bobby D," he said loud enough to get his attention.

"Hey Greg," Bobby returned taking off his protective ear and eye wear. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing right now…"

"What, no case?" Bobby asked.

"Not tonight," Greg answered sounding dejected. "Got a new tech though. This is Amy Chen. Amy Chen, this is our bullet man Bobby Dawson."

"Nice to meet you Amy," he said coming over and shaking her hand.

Amy hadn't even come all the way inside. Obviously guns were a bit frightening for her. She knew about ballistics, a little, she just hadn't expected them to really be firing a gun inside the lab.

"You too," she managed shakily.

Bobby just smiled and Greg could see it in his eyes that he didn't think she'd last the night; he was just too nice to say otherwise. Greg was beginning to wonder himself. Amy seemed almost skittish.

"We'll get out of your way," Greg said now heading for the door.

"See you later and nice to meet you again."

Amy smiled tightly and nodded again, thankful to be moving along.

"This is our computer lab," Greg said heading into another room that was filled with all sorts of monitors and occupied by a younger man that looked nearly asleep. "And this is Archie Johnson who apparently didn't eat his Wheaties this morning."

"What?" Archie asked looking up at them with a yawn, "Oh hey, sorry. I've been here since noon going over these files."

"Oh then you saw me too," Greg returned not unkindly, "across the hall, all day, not sleeping."

"Are you here just to harass me or do you have like actual evidence?" Archie asked, smiling and not taking offense at all.

"Amy, Archie. Archie, Amy," Greg said moving aside so that Amy was visible. She'd taken to standing directly behind him.

"Oh hi," Archie said standing and shaking her hand. "So you're Sanders replacement?"

"Yes," she said nodding once.

"Good luck."

Greg glared at him and said no more. Instead he just turned around and headed for the door ignoring Archie's laugh as he went.

"This is the fingerprint lab, home to Jacqui Franco," he said opening yet another door, this one right next to the DNA lab.

"I don't live here Greg," Jacqui said without looking up from her work.

"She and Sara are in fierce competition to be the next Las Vegas Crime Lab's Miss Congeniality," Greg said earning a smile but Jacqui still didn't look their way.

"What do you want Greg?" she asked instead.

"See, its sweet talk like that that will put you in the lead."

She said nothing to it, just kept working knowing Greg would eventually get to the point.

"I'm here to introduce my replacement," Greg finally said and Jacqui finally looked up.

"Nice to meet you," Jacqui said as she returned to work.

She wasn't trying to be rude it was just that after you'd seen one you'd seen them all. Greg had a replacement now almost weekly. He might have been joking earlier with Nick about not bothering to learn their names anymore but Jacqui wasn't. There really wasn't a point.

Greg took the hint and left, saying something to Amy about how swamped Jacqui was and that she was their best fingerprinter on staff so she was constantly back logged with days and swings work as well as graves.

"This is Grissom's office," he said peaking inside, "Looks like he's out, but you've met him so I guess that's okay."

"What is all that stuff," Amy said, asking the first question Greg could recall, indicating the various jars lining the walls of the office.

"His collection," Greg said with a wry smile. "You'll get use to it. Most of it's dead."

"Most?"

Greg just smiled again and continued on the tour.

"Most of these rooms are for working evidence. AV room, layout room, conference room. None of them are important. That's the trace lab."

"Is that the tech that works there?" Amy asked, seeing Hodges through the window.

"Yeah," Greg answered drawing the word out, "We'll skip him. You'll thank me later. Come on, let's get you a coat and start working."

Greg led Amy back to the DNA lab and after a couple attempts found her a lab coat small enough for her petite frame. After showing her all the equipment, where the supplies were all kept and various other things he started in on the first sample.

It was pretty straight forward, just blood work, talking as he did.

"So why here? You're not from Vegas are you? I read your resume, your last job was at Stanford Medical?"

"Yeah, um, I interned there in college and got a job there after graduation but I got laid off. Department cut backs."

Greg nodded.

"So you didn't want to do forensics?"

"Not really. I took some courses, I mean it is interesting, but I want to do medical research."

Greg nodded again.

"So, can I ask you why you're leaving?"

Greg looked up at her, surprised. No one had asked him that before.

"I mean," she stammered, "you seem to like it here. Everyone seems to like you. Why are you quitting?"

"I'm not," he answered moving away from the microscope, "I'm training to be an investigator. Go out in the field, get dirty, all that fun stuff."

Amy nodded but he could tell she didn't see the appeal in it.

"This is a good job," he said as if he had to justify it, "Pays well, hours kind of suck but the people are great. Plus, you'll be in charge. Inside this room it's your call."

Amy nodded, mostly as if she wanted to believe it.

"No seriously, don't let anyone push you around in here. Me personally, the only people I make concessions for are Grissom and Ecklie. If they want something done ASAP, I do it ASAP. Everyone else, I smile, I nod, tell them I'm on top of it and then do it when I'm ready."

Amy smiled this time and he began to think that maybe she'd be alright after all.

"So I saw you also worked for one of those paternity testing companies, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod and a blush, "Honestly, not my finest hour. I felt like I was one step away from a Springer episode."

Greg laughed and her smile got a little bigger.

"But you can run DNA then?"

Amy nodded.

"Good," he said handing her some samples, "why don't you start these and I'll be right back."

She seemed happy with that, gave him a bigger more genuine smile as she moved into his spot.

"If you have any questions just stop and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Greg watched her for a second as she got situated and then turned and headed down the hall. Heading back to the break room for more coffee, Greg stifled yet another yawn and this time found both Nick and Sara there.

"She didn't quit already did she?" Sara asked her good humor back. Finally. Greg could only guess she'd found another way to catch the bad guy of the week that didn't involve DNA.

"No," Greg answered heading straight for the coffee pot, "I left her to it."

"Already?" Nick asked clearly surprised.

"Yes, she's done it before."

"On paper," Sara returned obviously not buying it.

"No one lies about that on their resume," Greg said sitting down beside her with a smirk.

"Yeah, no one lies," Sara said with a laugh.

Nick laughed with her and Greg just threw them both a deadly look before taking his first sip of coffee.

"You know," Greg said stretching and resting his head on Sara's shoulder, "I'm past caring. If she screws it up, oh well. What are they going to do, fire her? Probably just save me some trouble before she quits. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll fire me too."

Sara took her hand and gently but effectively pushed his head off of her casting him a look he'd grown fairly familiar with.

"You're not serious," Nick said.

"No I am. I may just quit anyways. I can't keep this up. It's like torture."

They both laughed until they were interrupted by Catherine in the doorway.

"There you are," she said coming over to Greg, "I need you to run some samples in the lab."

"Did you go by the lab first?" Greg asked.

Catherine nodded and looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Why was he asking that?

"So, why didn't you give them to Amy?"

"Because I want you to do them."

"Alright," Greg said standing, "I'm just going to say this once and you can pass it on to Warrick…"

"Pass what on to me?" he asked, having just stepped inside himself.

"Great," Greg continued, "no need. Good. I do not work in that lab anymore. You have to start giving your stuff to the new tech."

"But the techs…" Catherine started and stopped at the look she got from him.

"I know the techs don't stay. They don't stay because no one trusts them to do anything. If you're all always looking for me they'll never want to stay. Now, I wasn't born in that lab and I'm certainly not going to stay there till I die. So either get use to the new tech, whoever it might be for the day, or just don't count on getting any results. Because seriously, I'm not doing them anymore. Period."

They all looked at him in shock. Complete shock. They all knew Greg had been bit on edge, a bit tense, but it was completely out of character for him to chastise anyone, let alone everyone, in this manner.

"Okay," Catherine spoke first, "I'll take this to Amy."

She left the room without saying anything else and Greg felt his cheeks turn a bit crimson however he tried to ignore it.

"I'll just," he struggled momentarily, "go and see how that's going."

Greg left right after Catherine and was at the lab in time to see her leave. She gave him a wry smile which he returned before joining Amy in the room.

"How's it going?"

"Not bad," she said with a shrug. "Am I doing this right?"

Greg came over and watched her progress.

"Far as I can tell."

"Catherine, I think, dropped that off just now. I wasn't sure if you wanted to see it first or not."

"Have you ever done hair samples before?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Nothing to it," he returned, "we'll go through the first couple together."

The night progressed slowly. Greg spent most of his time near Amy without actually doing much of the work himself. Mostly he fended people off, keeping them at bay and only letting them in if they really had pertinent information or questions. No need to overwhelm her so quickly. Greg's hopes had gone from non-existent to exuberant during the course of the shift. Amy seemed to be a quick study and didn't need a lot of instruction.

"So," Greg heard from the doorway and winced at the sound, "You must be the new tech."

Amy smiled briefly looking up at the man in the door now.

"Sanders didn't walk you around?" he asked and before Amy could contradict him Greg did.

"Of course I did," Greg returned, "you must have been out."

"Sure," he said and Amy wouldn't have been surprised if they'd actually started fighting.

It was pretty obvious that these two didn't get along. Frankly, she was relieved. She was already feeling the pressure of taking Greg's spot, he really did seem well loved, but if he didn't get along with everyone it made him more human and less godlike which was about how everyone seemed to rank him in the lab.

"Hodges," Greg said finally, "this is Amy Chen. Amy Chen, this is Hodges."

"David Hodges," he said coming over with a warm enough smile, "you can call me Dave."

Greg rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

"So did Sanders here impart all his wisdom on you? That couldn't have taken long."

Amy, who had been smiling, suddenly stopped. That, she didn't like.

"Greg has been very helpful," she said instead, still not wanting to be rude.

"Uh huh," Hodges said with a smirk before turning to Greg who smiled back at him broadly. "Well, if there's anything I can do for you…"

"I think we're going to be fine," Greg said "thanks and bye."

Hodges said no more, just turned and left. Amy didn't say anything about it, didn't feel like it was her place too. Greg didn't bring it up again either. Instead, not two minutes later and unable to stop it the lab was overrun with CSIs.

Considering there were only five of them on shift, at times there seemed to be hundreds.

First Grissom stopped by dropping off two hair samples and three swabs. Then it was Catherine, back for her results and with more samples to run. Next was Warrick who had condoms for them, causing Amy's first real look of panic. Apparently that had been unexpected, but she didn't freak out just looked slightly disgusted. After Warrick was Nick and then Sara and then Nick again each with a wide variety of objects that needed swabbing for blood.

Greg gave up all pretenses of stepping back and letting her just work and began to help, much to her relief. But, considering the circumstances, she handled herself well and held her ground. Amy never once panicked or complained about the amount of work, just occasionally asked Greg either how to do something or what he thought was the best way to approach a particularly complex task.

Before either of them were aware the night was over and the day shift tech came in to greet them. Greg went through the sign out procedures and turn over and then walked with her back to the lobby.

"So," he questioned, "what do you think?"

"Busy," she said with half a smile, blinking at the sunlight that was now invading the lobby. "Really busy. More then I thought it would be."

Greg nodded, he'd heard that before.

"But that's good. I hate having nothing to do."

Greg smiled now, a real one which she couldn't not return.

"Great."

"I do want to know when I'd get a badge of my own," Amy asked now, "I mean, I can wait for you in the lobby tonight but if I wanted to come in early…"

"We'll get you one tonight," Greg said cutting her off, "and a locker."

"Great," she said, echoing his previous sentiments.

For a moment they both just stood there, unsure what to do next. Greg had never actually had a night go this well with a new tech. He was sort of afraid he was asleep and this was all just a dream.

"I'll see you tonight," Amy finally said, offering his hand once more.

"Tonight," Greg said shaking it again before watching her turn and go.

Greg waited until she left the building before turning to go himself.

"I give her a week," Gretchen said as he passed her desk.

"Jealous?" he questioned with a smirk, never breaking his stride as he headed back inside.

Greg went straight to the locker room to pick up his own things and head home. He was beat and had class tonight before work. He wanted out of there before anyone could stop him.

"So this one might work out huh?" Nick asked, coming in and opening his own locker near Greg's.

"I think so," Greg answered honestly.

"She's kind of young, isn't she?"

"No younger then I was when I started here," Greg returned, giving him an odd look.

"Exactly. Look what it did to you."

Greg laughed, knowing he wasn't serious.

"You're just mad because you think she's too young to ask out," Greg said now, knowing how to get under Nick's skin.

"Hey, I don't date people I work with. Something you'd do well to think about," Nick said seriously.

"I don't date my co-workers either."

"It doesn't seem to stop you from trying."

"Can't blame me for that," Greg said with a hint of a smile.

"I'm only going to say one word," Nick said fixing him with an even more serious look, "Gretchen."

Greg laughed and shook his head.

"We weren't exactly dating."

"But you get my point," Nick said laughing too.

"Yeah, yeah," Greg said still shaking his head as he took his things out of his locker. "I wasn't going to ask her out anyway. Well, not until I at least knew she was sticking around."

Nick just shook his head as he shut his locker.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn him about what?" Sara asked coming in and opening her own locker.

"Greg's just calling dibs on asking out the new tech," Nick informed.

"Really?" Sara asked turning to him, "I didn't think she was your type."

"What type would that be?" Greg asked in return, "Smart, pretty, nice."

"I don't know," Sara said with a shrug, taking out her things, "She seems kind of… reserved."

Greg looked up for a moment, as if in serious contemplation before turning back to her.

"I can overlook that."

Sara shrugged and said no more.

"I'll see you two later," Nick said with a wave.

"Bye," Sara and Greg said in near unison.

"What have you got planned for today?" Sara asked, sitting down.

"The usual," Greg commented, "Wild party at the VIP room of the Hard Rock, hot date with a model, back packing through Red Rock."

Sara laughed and gave him her 'be serious' look.

"Sleep, class, work. You?"

"Sleep," she answered, "Do you want to grab something to eat?"

Greg, who really was exhausted, couldn't pass it up.

"Yeah, why not," he answered as casually as he could. "I guess I could grace you with my presence."

"I'll meet you at the diner," Sara said getting up with a smile.

Greg smile back at her as she left and shut his own locker now, ready to go. As he headed down the hall Grissom stopped him and asked for a word. Not wanting to keep Sara waiting, really unsure how long she would wait, Greg also knew he couldn't say no to the boss.

"How's Amy working out?" Grissom asked, ignoring the fact that Greg chose to stand.

"Good," Greg answered, shuffling on his feet. "Real good. She wants a locker."

"That's a first," Grissom said without looking up but sounding pleased.

"Yeah," Greg agreed, "I think she might stick around."

"Good," Grissom said nodding, "Do you think she could work alone tonight?"

"All night?" Greg asked hopefully.

"Not all night," Grissom answered, "but part."

"Yeah," Greg nodded, "I think she'll be fine."

"Okay then," Grissom said, "Have a good day."

"Bye," Greg said wasting no time getting out the door and hurrying towards the garage.

Greg left generally feeling better then he had in a long time. He had breakfast with Sara to look forward too and then a full day of sleep. Class would likely be boring, but that was alright. No one was making him get his master's degree, he was doing that for himself.

For the first time since they started this whole hiring fiasco Greg actually felt optimistic. He felt like all his hard work was finally netting some rewards. He had high hopes for Amy, thought she might make the perfect replacement after all.

Things were starting to look good.

Real good.

**The End**


	2. Tradition

**Notes:** Take place pre-Privacy. A drabble really, Sara and Greg's first night in their house. Thanks again Tripp3235 for all the help and corrections! This one is going to be more like what you can expect with these things, drabbles really. The first part was a massive fluke, an out pouring of back story I didn't really know I had in me. Again, I'm taking requests just not sure how soon I'll get to them. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing; I'll drop them back off tomorrow.

**Spoilers:** Through season five to be safe.

**Tradition by SLynn**

"I can't sleep."

Sara didn't move upon hearing that. Part of her wanted to feign sleep herself but knew Greg wouldn't have spoken if he didn't already know she was still awake.

"Try," she offered instead, back still to his in the darkness.

"But I can't," he returned rolling over for the fifth or sixth time, now presumably on his stomach facing her.

"You don't know that unless you try."

She was exhausted. Sara had worked late last night. They'd spent all of today moving their things into the house. Everyone had left hours ago but she and Greg had stayed up and started to settle in.

"I do know that," Greg said sounding more alert then before, "it's not even three. I'm usually up at this time. My body doesn't know it's supposed to be asleep right now."

"Well tell it so I can sleep."

She heard him laugh in the dark and it wasn't the noise she'd been hoping for. Sara had hoped he'd take the hint, but he seemed to be enjoying annoying her. Nothing new in that.

"I think I miss the small bed."

Sara turned over and looked at him. There was just enough light to see his face and as she suspected he was grinning at her.

"This is all very funny to you isn't it?"

"No," he answered without any conviction.

"Greg," she said warningly.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said but she could still see the laughter in his eyes, "I am. I'll behave."

Sara cast him one more look before turning back over and trying to get comfortable again.

"I'll just lie here quietly."

"Good."

"Without bothering you."

Sara didn't answer that time.

"Thinking about…"

"Greg," she said completely exasperated now.

He laughed and reached over and rubbed her back.

"You are not serious?" she asked facing him now.

"What?"

"What?" she echoed, almost laughing herself. "Neither of us have slept since yesterday. We spent all of today moving our things and you really want too?"

"Why not?"

"Greg?" she said unable to keep the shock off her face or the laugh out of her voice.

"It's our first night here," he reasoned, moving once more and propping his head up on his elbow, "We're supposed to."

"Says who?" she said smirking at him in the dark, facing him now as well but without making a move to sit up.

"Its tradition," he said running his hand resting on her side as he drew slow circles on her stomach with his thumb.

"I'm not familiar with this tradition."

"It's very old. Norwegian."

"I bet."

"It is," he said moving a bit closer to her. "Seriously, if we don't have sex tonight, our first night in this house, bad things will happen."

"Like what?" she asked, scooting into him as well, running her own hand up his chest.

"Well," he said wrapping both arms around her now and planting a kiss on top of her head, "for starters, we might get trolls."

"Now I know you're making this up," she said with a laugh, hands still moving beneath his shirt around to his back now.

"No," he said shaking his head, "I'm not. This is serious. Very serious. Trolls are bad."

"I really can't believe we are having this conversation."

"Sara," Greg said with as straight of a face as he could manage, "Really. We have to do this. Now."

"Greg," she near whined. She really loved his enthusiasm, just not right now. "It's late. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No," he said shaking his head even, "Tradition says we have to do this before the sun comes up."

"Where do you get this from?" she asked as he began to nuzzle her neck, caught between amused, exhausted and a little turned on.

"Oral tradition," he told her in between kisses, "handed down from generation to generation in the Sanders family."

She smiled at him but didn't pull away. Greg continued to move his hands across her back, to her stomach, gently pushing her shirt up. He continued to kiss her neck, moving up towards her ear but went no further. Waiting in essence for her to stop him. When she didn't he looked at her a little surprised.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked her voice a whisper just near his ear. He felt himself go flush from her tone.

"Because…"

"What?" she asked leaning back to look him in the eyes.

"I didn't think you wanted too."

She leaned in, kissing him deep, hands in his hair and removing all the space left between them.

"Who am I to fight tradition?"

**The End**


	3. The Fall

**Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! Glad everyone likes this idea, I blame too many viewings of the LOTR extended edition DVDs. **Mar** – that's a great idea.. it may take me longer because it sounds more involved but I'll definitely add it to my list. **Duckie** – hee hee, the Gretchen story huh? Well there's a reason why Nick was sworn to secrecy, I'm not sure I want the cat out of the bag on that one! **Grrlnorth, white rose01 **and **Emmithar** – glad you all like. :)

**Summary:** Takes place shortly after 'Happy Enough' and about seven months before the start of 'Issues'. In chapter one of 'Issues' I recapped what had happened during the gap and mentioned how both Nick and Amy found out about Greg and Sara being a couple. This is Nick's. I plan to write Amy's too, just not right now. Inspired in part by **Tripp3235** and **GottaGetGreg**! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing; I'll drop them back off tomorrow.

**Spoilers:** Through season four.

**The Fall by SLynn**

Nick wandered towards the break room that night about four hours before shift started.

He was working a hit and run of a city counsel member's daughter and had gotten probably three hours sleep in the last two days. Fortunately they'd finally caught a break in the week old case but there was still a lot to do. Grissom wasn't pushing him, knowing Nick worked as fast as he could no matter who was involved, but Ecklie was. The man had actually paged him twice today for an update, there was no telling how often he'd called Griss.

Entering the room he saw its only occupant staring absently at the wall from her seat at the table, pizza box before her.

"Hey Amy," he said heading to the fridge for a soda, "you're here kind of early."

"Late actually," she said still staring forward for a moment, "Real late."

"What?" he asked coming over and sitting down across from her, "You didn't go home?"

"No," she said through a yawn, stopping to rub her eyes. "Day shift called in sick again."

"It's eight-thirty. Where's Thompsen?"

Amy laughed as she opened the pizza box and picked out another piece.

"What?" he asked again. "Isn't this the time he's normally here."

"Yeah, sure," she said after taking a bite.

After taking a few more bites she looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said putting it down and turning the box to him, "Do you want some?"

"Thanks," he said taking a slice himself.

"No, thank you. If you don't eat some I'll eat it all. I've gained eleven pounds since starting this job. I wish someone would have told me that about grave shift."

"You know there's a gym right," Nick said seriously.

"Gym?" Amy asked, "I've heard that word before but I'm not quite sure what it means. Gym? No, doesn't ring a bell."

Nick laughed.

"Come on, it's good for you," Nick chided, "You'll feel better and sleep better."

"Cardiac arrest is good for now one," Amy countered, "And if I wanted to feel better I'd get something chocolate, sleep better I'd get something alcoholic."

"You're not serious," he said still laughing.

Amy shrugged him off with a smile before throwing away what was left of her slice.

"I'm a science geek," she said after a minute, "what did you expect?"

"Well Greg…"

"Don't," she stopped him quite seriously, "Don't start with the Greg comparisons. It may have failed to escape your attention but Greg and I are not the same person."

"I'm sorry," he said really worried he'd offended her.

"Not your fault," she said waving him off and lowering her voice, "I've just spent the whole day with Ecklie who was constantly going on with the 'Sanders this' and 'Sanders that'. I mean, I just got you guys on graves to stop that. And I love Greg as much as the rest of you do but I'm not sure how much more comparison I can take."

"I'll stop."

"I'd appreciate that," she said smiling again. "How is he by the way? I haven't heard from him in a few days. I know he was kind of sick."

"He says it's a cold, but you know Greg. I think he's coming in tonight."

"Well I'll see him then I hope."

"You're on tonight too?" he asked after finishing his slice.

"Yeah, my first triple. I'm so excited."

"Why don't you take a break? Crash out in here for awhile."

"Maybe later," she said with a nod. "Got too much to do right now. Normally I'd blame days for the backlog but…"

Nick laughed again as Amy stood to go. She got to the door and stopped before turning back around.

"Wait, aren't you here early too?"

"A little," he said standing up and stretching before tossing his empty soda can into the recycle bin.

"Hit and run?" she questioned knowing that was the hottest case on the board.

Nick nodded.

"Well, good luck," she said giving him one last smile and a wave before moving off to the lab.

Nick watched her go before heading towards the trace lab. Halfway there his phone rang. Checking the caller ID window he wasn't surprised to see Sara's name pop up. They were technically working the case together but she was also busy on another. She likely wanted an update.

"Hey Sara," he said forgoing formalities as he answered.

"Nick," was all she said at first and he could hear the tremble in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer immediately so, turning from the lab and walking back towards the break room to get out of the congestion of the hall, he asked again.

"You still have a key to Greg's apartment, right?" she asked, sounding a little better but not much.

"Yeah, I do," Nick answered.

Dr. Tracey, Greg's specialist, had advised him to give out a spare key to a friend in case of emergencies. Nick had one and he knew Sara had the other. It was strictly precautionary and he'd always hoped to never need it.

"Good," Sara responded, her voice getting steadily stronger. "Can you go by and pick up some spare clothes for him and his medication? I forgot to bring them."

"Bring them where?" Nick asked growing more concerned as the conversation continued.

Sara's breath hitched on the other end and when she came back on she sounded close to tears again.

"UMC."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything because I'm not the damn next of kin and I can't reach his parents."

"What happened?"

"He passed out," she answered quietly.

"Okay," he said as calmly as he could, "Sara, I'll be there as soon as I can, alright? Just hold on."

"Okay," she echoed and hung up.

Nick did the same and moved to the DNA lab in search of Amy.

"I need a favor," he said as he came into the room.

"Sure," she said looking up and seeing the look on his face.

"Thanks. Grissom is going to be here in like, ten to fifteen minutes. I was supposed to meet him for a brief. Can you tell him that I had an emergency come up and I'll be back as soon as I can? The reports are all on file and he shouldn't have a problem finding what he needs but I've got to leave."

"Is everything okay?" she asked worried for him.

For a second he was just going to say 'yeah' and leave it at that but the way she was looking at him, so concerned, he couldn't.

"Greg's back in the hospital."

"Is he…"

"I don't have any details; I'll call you when I do but I've got to go."

"No go. Go." she urged, "Do you want me to pass that on to Grissom too?"

"Wait on that until we know something more."

Amy nodded and he was gone.

Nick drove faster then he should have to Greg's apartment. It was completely dark and in a bit of disarray, not uncommon considering the owner.

Moving to the bedroom Nick found a duffel bag and put a few pairs of sweat pants and t-shirts into it along with underwear, socks and a pair of shoes just in case. The bed was made which he found odd but Nick didn't stop.

The biggest mess was in the bathroom.

There was water on the floor, the shower curtain was torn and there was some blood still in the tub. Nick guessed now that Greg must have passed out here in the shower. Silently thanking the fact that Sara had come by at all, something he knew she did from time to time just to check on Greg, Nick knew that it might be really bad and tried to prepare himself for that mentally. Taking all the prescription bottles he found in the cabinet with him, he was ready to go.

Back on the road he once more raced across town to UMC.

After getting directions from the front desk he found Sara on the fourth floor in the waiting room. She stood up as he came into the room and wiped her hands across her face and then on her jeans.

"Dr. Tracey just left," she said sounding better then she had on the phone. "Greg's still not awake but she thinks he'll be fine."

"What happened Sara?" he said touching her briefly on the arm.

Sara shook her head and covered her face with her hands unable to speak. Nick knew she was shaken up but he hadn't been expecting this. Taking her into his arms to comfort her a minute passed before she was okay enough to answer.

"Nick, I thought he was…" she stammered shaking her head, "I thought… you know, I knew he wasn't feeling good but he's so damn…"

"Slow down," he said moving her back to the chairs and easing her into the seat, "Just go slow okay?"

Sara nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Greg's been sick. Ever since he got caught in that storm last week I knew he had been but he kept insisting he was okay. And tonight after we got up we had dinner, he said he felt like going to work so I didn't argue with him because he looked alright. And then he went to take a shower and not ten minutes later I heard him fall…"

Sara stopped and put her head down again. Nick rubbed her back and waited for her to pick up where she'd left off.

"I rushed in, saw him unconscious and called nine-one-one. I couldn't wake him up."

Nick nodded again, taking it in and beginning to see something he hadn't before. But he didn't know, not yet. Sara was obviously upset and he didn't want to say anything that might upset her further.

But when he looked back up at her she was staring at him pretty intently as if judging how much he knew. Testing the waters.

"We've been together now for about a month," she said evenly looking him square in the face. "Timing is horrible and it's probably completely inappropriate…"

"Sara you don't have to explain this to me," he cut her off, his voice compassionate.

"I just keep thinking that I've already wasted so much time," Sara said as she buried her head into her hands again, looking down towards the floor, "That I spent so much time just pushing him away even after I knew how I felt. And this could be it. What if this is it?"

Nick continued to rub her back and tried to find some way of comforting her. He was in a bit of shock honestly.

The door across from them opened and Dr. Tracey was back in the room and coming towards them saving them both from the awkwardness of the conversation.

They both stood up to greet her and she smiled at them immediately and they knew it had to be good news.

"He's awake," she said immediately before they could ask any questions, "Groggy and not quite sure where he is, but awake."

"What happened?" Sara asked, "Is it the cancer?"

That was her biggest concern. That somehow the cancer had gotten to the point where it was no longer manageable from home. That he'd have to stay admitted for an extended period of time. It was her biggest worry and she knew it was Greg's.

"No it's pneumonia."

"What," Nick and Sara said in near unison.

"Pneumonia. Not a serious case, not yet, but on its way. Has he had a cold lately?"

"Yeah, I've been telling him to call you all week about it but…" Sara said letting her words trail off as she nodded and Dr. Tracey gave her a small smile.

"His immune system isn't what it use to be," she continued, "It doesn't take much. I've been telling him that since he started treatment. If he's not going to listen to me I'd had hoped he'd at least listen to you."

Nick couldn't help but smile at that, giving Sara a glance out of the corner of his eyes. Dr. Tracey's comment had been entirely directed at her, confirmed in her blush.

"His passing out was probably a combination of exhaustion and the pneumonia but we've done a cat scan to be safe. We'll have the results soon but I'm admitting him for a few days at least. We've started him on some antibodies to ward off the infection in his lungs but if you'd like I can take you to see him."

Sara nodded enthusiastically and Nick was eager as well.

Dr. Tracey indicated for them to follow with a nod of her head as she turned and showed them the way.

It was a quick walk and the ward was relatively empty considering the hours. Stopping in front of the door she asked them to not stay too long because Greg needed his rest but otherwise there weren't any restrictions.

"Do you want me to wait out here for a minute?" Nick asked, eyebrow slightly raised.

"You don't mind?" Sara asked, really wanting a few minutes alone with Greg first but only holding back because she hadn't wanted to ask.

"No, it'll give me a chance to call Grissom. And Amy. I think I freaked her out good running out of the lab like I did."

Sara nodded, hand on door, and Nick just gave her a nod and let her know he'd be back in a few minutes. He waited until she got inside before he turned around to make his way to the pay phone, having left his cell in the car.

Calling the lab first he told Amy what he knew, well except that part about Greg and Sara's relationship. He was pretty sure that he wasn't authorized to share that. She sounded relieved to hear that Greg was going to be fine. She also said that Grissom had come looking for him but sounded concerned when she mentioned the emergency. She thought he might have guessed that it was about Greg because he just asked to be updated as soon as possible. Nick once more asked for a favor, for her to tell him the rest of the story and she agreed without hesitation.

Hanging up with her he headed back to the room and forgetting the reason he'd left them alone in the first place went right in without knocking.

Of course he'd had no reason to doubt the sincerity of Sara's admission earlier but it was one thing to hear about the two of them together and another to see it. And there it was. Sara was sitting on the bed right next to Greg, her hands on his shoulders and his on her face. And they were kissing. Really kissing.

After stopping himself from staring, Nick looked down and cleared his throat.

Sara and Greg broke apart blushing deeply. Sara got up and said a quick hello while Greg's was warmer still.

"That's quite a shiner," Nick said trying to move past the embarrassment they all felt as he walked over to Greg's bed.

"Yeah," Greg returned with a half smile, "I guess I hit it pretty good."

"I'll say," Nick said stopping at the foot of the bed.

Sara excused herself to go and try Greg's parents again and after she left Nick couldn't help but give Greg a smile.

"Sara said she told you," Greg said suddenly sounding bashful, something Nick didn't think was possible for him.

"Yeah she did," Nick said nodding, still smiling to let him know he thought it was okay.

Truthfully, he was happy for them. They'd probably be good for one another as they were likely only different enough to provide a nice contrast. But still, after knowing them both for so long it was a sudden and drastic change to get use too.

"It's not like we're trying to keep it a secret," Greg said now and Nick laughed.

"No, no secrets. You just didn't tell anyone or ever bring it up or…"

"Okay, okay," Greg said shaking his head gently. "We just… I don't know, it's new to us. We don't want to complicate things at work…"

"No, I get it," Nick interrupted.

And he really did. Probably the last thing Greg needed was another complication in his life. If they wanted it to be a secret he could respect that.

"Sorry if it freaked you out."

Nick laughed and assured him it didn't. Well, not too much.

"So are you going to be okay or what?" Nick asked trying to change the subject as smoothly as he could.

"Should be," Greg answered with a short nod, "Few days rest, another IV, I'll be back driving you crazy before you know it."

"Good."

Greg smiled once more and yawned.

"Let me get out of here," Nick said leaning in and squeezing his shoulder once before moving away, "You need your rest."

"Thanks for coming," Greg said clearly tired now, "And for my stuff."

"No problem. Get some sleep. I'll come back in the morning."

"Alright," Greg yawned and gave him a slight wave as Nick exited.

He found Sara leaving the pay phone just down the hall.

"You going?" she asked and he nodded in return.

They stood there for a minute not knowing what to say.

"Thanks for everything tonight Nick," Sara said finally and sincerely.

"Don't worry about it," he returned, "just do me a favor in return."

"Anything."

"Be good to him, okay?"

"Nick I…"

"No, seriously. Just… he's… you probably know he's a lot of talk Sara, but he's really pretty…"

"Nick, I know," she cut him off and he was thankful. "I know and I will be."

"Good," he said smiling at her again before saying goodbye.

Back at the lab he stopped first in DNA. Amy immediately set down what she was doing and looked at him expectantly.

"He's fine," Nick said and saw her breathe easier, "its pneumonia, he'll be in the hospital a few days but it's nothing serious. Worst of it was he took a fall and banged up his head pretty good."

"How'd he get to the hospital?" Amy asked sounding concerned again.

"Sara took him."

"Wow that was lucky," Amy said with a sigh, "Good thing she was there."

Nick smiled and it was on the tip of his tongue to say something about that but then he remembered his promise.

Instead he said the only thing he could that was still true.

"You have no idea."

**The End**


	4. New

**Summary:** Takes place shortly after 'Happy Enough' and about three months before the start of 'Issues'. In chapter one of 'Issues' I recapped what had happened during the gap and mentioned how both Nick and Amy found out about Greg and Sara being a couple. Nick's was previously released and now it's Amy's turn!

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing; I'll drop them back off tomorrow.

**Spoilers:** Through season four.

**New by SLynn**

Amy sat with her head resting against her hand. Barely propped up. Barely awake.

She heard them before she saw them and sighed, turning round to face the still empty printer.

"You're wrong Greg," came Sara's voice as she neared the lab, "You are wrong."

"I am not wrong," he returned growing louder still, "You just don't agree with me."

Amy dropped her chin to her chest and took a deep breath. They'd been like this all night. Everyone was strung out because of the current case load but Greg and Sara were taking it to new heights.

Groaning as she heard them still bickering enter the room, she didn't even turn around towards them.

"There is no evidence to support that it's the father," Sara continued, still loud and still abrasive. "Absolutely none. You can't just assume a man is guilty because he acts that way."

"Then when am I supposed to assume it?" he questioned back.

"When you have something to go off of," she answered. "Preferably evidence. Strong, undeniable, hard evidence."

"Sara," he said and it came out like a sigh, "He was the last person to see his daughter. His was the only DNA evidence we found in her room. Hell, he didn't even go to her funeral."

"It's circumstantial," she argued back, "It's his house and his DNA is going to be in every room. And as for the funeral, everyone grieves differently."

"So not attending his own daughter's funeral is normal?"

Amy turned around facing them both, not that they noticed. They were still too focused on one another; she doubted they knew where they were.

"It could be for him," Sara returned and Greg threw up his hands in disbelief before finally looking at Amy.

"Tell me you have something for us," he practically begged.

They'd found a few hairs on the daughters body that hadn't been hers but until now had nothing to match it too. After three days the whole family had finally given them samples which she was comparing the unknowns to now.

"Nothing yet," Amy said sorry to let him down.

"How much longer?" Sara asked.

"I just finished it could be awhile," Amy answered reluctantly.

She and Sara hadn't always gotten along but lately Sara seemed nicer to her. She didn't want to lose any ground she'd gained, especially since she had too few friends at work. Apart from Greg who still went out of his way to make her feel like she fit in, really the only other person who talked to her on a regular basis was Nick. Archie, Bobby and Jacqui were starting to warm up to her but not much. The other investigators still regarded her as a bit of an outsider and she secretly wondered if they trusted her work at all.

Sara gave her a small smile accompanied by a nod. She knew it took time, even if she was impatient for the results.

"You'll let us know?" Greg asked even though he knew she would.

"I'll page you or find you," Amy answered.

"Good," he said, "and when it does come up matching the father I'm going with Brass when he makes the arrest."

"And what if it doesn't?" Sara asked, still not believing that he wasn't dropping it.

"I'll eat my hat."

Amy and Sara both gave him smiles for that one, Sara's a bit tenser then Amy's. Finally they moved out of the room, still arguing, heading back down the hall they'd come from.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked coming into the lab and pointing thumb in their general direction.

"That child murder case is making them crazy," Amy answered sitting back down and feeling a bit crazy herself. "Why does Grissom even put them on the same cases? This is the third time in a row they've been at each others throats over this type of thing."

Nick gave her an odd smile and shook his head.

"What?" she asked not getting it.

"They may be at each others throats now but they always manage to make up."

"I guess," Amy said with a shrug, "Still, it can't make for a good working relationship."

Nick actually let out a laugh before he could stop himself.

"What?" she questioned again. "Are you all hopped up on coffee and sleep deprived again?"

"No," he said trying to shake it off, "It's nothing."

Before she could question him further the printer came to life behind her. Amy took the paper and read it over quickly.

"Hmm," she said and Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"Good news?"

"For Sara," Amy answered, "Looks like the father didn't do it."

"Did you get a match at all?"

"Yeah," she returned, "the brother."

Nick nodded, no longer smiling or laughing. It was too serious for that.

"I'd better go tell them," Amy said taking the sheet with her as she moved out of the lab, "I mean it's not what they were expecting to hear but at least now we know."

Nick didn't hold her up further and Amy started down the hall. Unable to find them in the break room, locker room or any other room in the lab she took off to the roof. Her guess was that their disagreement had gotten so loud and that Grissom or someone else had told them to take it outside. It happened on occasion, nothing new.

Except it was new.

When Amy got out on the roof she stopped dead.

Greg and Sara were both there and they definitely weren't arguing.

Really too shocked at the sight of them together locked in what she could only term a passionate embrace, Amy retreated quickly back the way she came.

Nick was still in the DNA lab when she returned and gave her an odd look in response to the one she wore on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Amy just shook her head and put the results down on the counter, her lips pushed tightly together.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Nick asked again, growing alarmed at her sudden change until Greg came into the lab looking a little red and a lot embarrassed.

"Amy," he started but she just shook her head at him and turned around.

"Oh," Nick said getting it now, "You know for this thing being a secret you two aren't very discreet."

"You knew about this," Amy said turning to him before wheeling on Greg, "You told Nick and you didn't tell me."

"First," Greg said shutting the door before Amy got any louder, "I didn't tell anyone. Sara told Nick. I'd of never told Nick because he's got a big mouth."

"I'm right here," Nick said sounding offended.

"I'm only telling the truth," Greg said to him before continuing on with Amy, "And Sara and I are trying to keep this quiet because we don't want people treating us differently here. Okay?"

"It's just… wow," Amy said shaking her head still not fully getting it, "I'm not sure what to say. Is congratulations appropriate? How long now?"

"Awhile and yes," Greg said with a small smile, "congratulations is fine."

"It's just a lot of information in a short amount of time," Amy continued still feeling shocked. "I mean, okay I admit I knew you had a thing for her and I thought she had one back given all the evil stares I've gotten from her but… wow. It's great. Really."

"You seem a little…" Greg started.

"I am," Amy cut off, "It's…I'm really glad for you but Greg I just never thought you'd be keeping secrets like this."

"I told you," Nick said to him and Greg shook his head.

"It's easier this way," Greg said to both of them and they reluctantly nodded with him. "So you won't say anything?"

"Who would I tell?" Amy questioned quite sincerely.

Greg smiled at her and moved to go.

"Wait," she called stopping him in his tracks, "Your results."

"Oh," he said taking the page and looking it over and commenting no further then 'thanks' before he left.

"Is this what you been laughing about for months now?" Amy said turning to Nick now that Greg was gone.

"Maybe," he said with a smile.

"It's not funny."

"Not to you but you weren't in on the joke."

Amy smiled at him now, getting it finally.

"Did you have actual work for me?" she questioned, wondering why he was still in the lab.

"Not really," he said leaning into the counter. "Just came to talk."

"Slow night."

"No, not really."

Amy nodded and smiled again at him. It was the first time Nick had ever admitted to just stopping by to talk to her and she kind of liked it. First Greg and Sara and now Nick, what next?

Amy wasn't sure how much new information she could take in a night.

**The End**


	5. The Naming of Names

**Notes:** Takes place after 'Appreciation'. I'm not sure how long, let's say a month. It's not that important, just that it's after 'Appreciation' and before the next one. Anyway, I'm writing this because I honestly miss writing Amy and since I've sworn myself off of the next installment of this monstrosity until I finish 'Foretold' and a few other projects, this is the best I can do for now. Thanks of course to Tripp3235 and RivenSky!

**Summary:** Nick and Amy have a discussion in bed about the soon-to-be addition in their lives. I admit freely that this is pure, unadulterated, fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing; I'll drop them back off tomorrow.

**Spoilers:** None really, except maybe if you haven't read 'Appreciation'.

**The Naming of Names by SLynn**

"What about Hazel?"

"Huh?"

"Hazel. What about the name Hazel?"

Nick, half asleep, turned his head and looked over at Amy. She was sitting upright in bed with that book in her hands again.

"Seriously?"

Amy shot Nick a look that denoted exactly how serious she was. It was becoming an obsession with her. He couldn't understand what her hurry was to pick a name, they had plenty of time. He especially couldn't understand it right now. In the middle of 'their' night. After they'd both put in nearly double shifts. When they should be sleeping.

"Yes seriously," she echoed to confirm it. "It's a nice name."

"Sure," he nodded, "a hundred years ago. No one names their kid Hazel anymore."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do," she said, putting down her 'Big Book of Baby Names' and facing him.

"Who?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips, as if he already knew the answer. "Who do you know that named their kid Hazel?"

"Julia Roberts."

Nick sat up completely and let out what could either be a laugh or a sigh.

"She did."

"I believe you but, really, Hazel?"

"I like it," Amy said, turning back to her book and pulling the covers up closer. "It's old fashioned. She'll be the only Hazel in her class."

"And probably in the school," Nick returned. "Maybe the city. It sounds like a name for a grandmother, a great-grandmother; not a baby."

"She won't be a baby forever."

"She won't be a baby at all with a name like Hazel."

"Okay, okay," Amy relented. "Hazel is out. How about Jessica?"

"I have a niece named Jessica."

Amy rolled her eyes. They'd agreed not to use a family name and Nick's family was so large that it had eliminated half their options.

Flipping through the book randomly she began to spout out names.

"Emily?"

"Niece."

"Caroline?"

"Sister."

"Ashley?"

"Sister."

"Margaret?"

"Cousin."

"Amanda?"

"Second cousin."

"Shannon?"

"Niece."

"Sharon?" Amy asked, sounding desperate.

Nick just fixed her with a look like he couldn't believe she was asking.

"What?" she asked, looking surprised. "Did I finally find one?"

"Sharon's my mother."

"She is?"

"Yes," he said with a laugh, "I can't believe you don't remember that."

"It's a lot to remember," she admitted, feeling a bit guilty that she couldn't even recall his mother's name.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "you'll get use to it."

Amy nodded and began to silently peruse her book again.

"So why aren't you looking for boy's names?" Nick asked instead of trying to get back to sleep.

"I don't know," Amy answered, not looking up.

"Do you have one in mind?"

"No."

"So if we have a boy we're just going to make up one on the spot?"

"We're not having a boy."

"What?" he asked, sitting up straighter and giving her the look she'd given him earlier.

"We're not."

"You can't know that yet."

Amy said nothing, just kept flipping through her book.

"We haven't done an ultrasound yet and you turned down the triple screen so…"

"So," she said, seeing he wasn't going to be dissuaded, "I just know it. I can tell. We're having a girl."

"Just like that?"

"Yes," she said in the exact same tone as she used to give out DNA results.

"And if you're wrong?"

"Well, I thought you'd want your son to be named after you."

"You'd want to name him Nicholas?" he asked in return.

"First off, he is a she," Amy replied firmly, "and yes. Why not? Our son, when we have one, should be named after you."

Amy picked her book back up, indicating that she considered the matter closed while Nick stared off for a few minutes more taking it in.

"You really think we're having a girl?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, sounding slightly exasperated by his lack of belief. "We are."

Nick gingerly took the book from her and placed his hand on her belly.

"Then I'm sure we'll find the perfect name for her," he said looking her in the eyes before planting a kiss on her lips.

Amy blushed despite herself and gave him a quick nod as Nick rolled back over on to his side to resume his sleep.

"What about Donna?"

"Sister," he said sleepily.

"Damn it."

**The End**


	6. Consenting Adults

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing; I'll drop them back off tomorrow.

**Summary:** In chapter one of 'Appreciation' I mentioned a slight lapse in judgment on Greg's part concerning Sara. I got more in depth in chapter seven. Here I'm just down right descriptive. Takes place two weeks before the start of 'Appreciation'.

**Spoilers:** Through season five.

**Consenting Adults by SLynn**

Greg hadn't wanted to go.

Not that Nick wasn't his friend, he was his best friend, or that his birthday wasn't an important event. It was just that when Greg had found out Sara was coming too he had tried to back out gracefully. And of course, that wasn't allowed.

Amy had protested, said that Nick wanted him there, wanted both of them there, and so finally he'd agreed to come.

And he did.

Greg spent most of the night making sure that he and Sara were in opposite rooms or at least as far away from each other as possible. Sara seemed to think that was best as well because they didn't once get within arms reach of each other.

Not that he didn't have fun. He'd talked with all his friends, complimented Amy on the arrangements, spent a good amount of time teasing Karen about her newest haircut and basically gave Nick hell about getting old. But he hadn't wanted to go and he didn't really want to stay. His heart wasn't in it.

So he'd waited a decent amount of time before he planned his exit. He didn't just run in and run out, that would be cowardly. Greg needed people to see that he and Sara could co-exist without erupting into a screaming match which honestly hadn't always been the case. It was good to be out in public, with her but not with her. But enough was enough. Greg was starting to watch her more and more from where he was and it wasn't just to make sure that they kept their distance. He was starting to watch her to see who she was with. Who she was talking to and how much and that was a very bad. So before very bad turned into extremely stupid, Greg left.

He found Nick and Amy, said his goodbyes and against their joint protests insisted on leaving.

Nick seemed to get it. That Greg could play nice but only for so long and thanked him again for coming. Amy sensed it as well and didn't push too hard, but she really didn't want him leaving, not like this.

But he did.

Greg took his coat from the spare room and leaving through the back door, walked around the side of the house out toward the street to where he had parked.

Just as he'd started to unlock his door he caught movement out of the corner of his eye by the car across the street.

He looked over briefly and cursed his luck.

Of course it was Sara.

He'd spent all night avoiding her and they'd practically parked their cars on top of each other.

It only took a glance to tell that she was angry. Sara had her back to him, pacing back and forth with her phone fixed firmly to her ear.

"Damn it," she said loud enough for him to hear as she slammed her phone shut and turned around.

Greg looked at her car and saw the problem. Her front left tire was completely flat. When he looked back up to her she had already turned away again.

Knowing he was probably making a mistake even as he put his keys back into his pocket, Greg made his way across the street towards her and her now defunct car.

"Need a hand?" he asked catching her attention.

Sara once more turned towards him and shook her head with her lips pressed tightly together.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he persisted. "I mean, I've never changed a tire but the two of us should be able to figure it out."

"I know how to change a tire, Greg."

"Okay," he said not sure if he believed that or if she was just trying to get rid of him, "you can teach me."

Sara looked down but he saw the smile that played on her lips.

"I don't have a spare."

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I don't have a spare," she repeated. "I blew a tire last week and that is the spare. I've been meaning to take it in but work has just been… it's my own fault."

Greg nodded and looked around him unsure what to do next.

"Can I give you a ride?"

Sara positively stared. Not sure he'd said it or if he meant it.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I'm just…"

"What?" he asked cutting in, "you're just going to walk or wait till you can reach someone?"

Sara tilted her head to the side and couldn't deny that it was pretty much what she was planning to do.

"Come on, Sara," Greg said with a sigh. "We're adults. I'm not leaving you out here on the side of the road like this."

A long pause followed as she considered it.

"Alright," she finally agreed.

Sara walked back across the street and waited as he unlocked the door. Out of habit he walked over to her side and held the door for her. She smiled at him but said nothing about it. Shaking his head as he rounded the car, Greg had a bad feeling about this.

Unfortunately the ride couldn't be quiet. Greg had never been to Sara's new apartment and needed directions. The complex wasn't bad but seeing it saddened him. She shouldn't have been forced to move out of their house, he should have.

Greg pulled into the nearest empty spot and parked the car not sure what to do next.

"Do you want to come up?" Sara asked before she could stop herself.

She felt bad just getting out without at least offering. After all, he had offered to help her and had even driven her home. He was right, they were adults. They could handle this situation.

But Greg wasn't so sure anymore. He felt all those familiar rumblings in his stomach. That need for her starting to cloud his vision. Greg knew that the smart thing to do was to politely decline and watch as she went in alone. That was the smart thing.

Greg was never good at doing the smart thing in situations like this.

"Yeah," he found himself saying much to his own surprise.

Sara led the way to her new place on the third floor wishing she hadn't asked. That she'd just said goodbye and gotten out especially upon remembering the state she'd left her apartment in.

She smiled nervously as she opened the door and turned on the lights.

Greg took a look around and was taken back. Sara had been living here for close to four months and it didn't look like she'd unpacked. She'd practically unpacked for the both of them in under a week at their place. There was no accounting for it.

"I've been busy," she said waving a hand at the boxes that were stacked in the corner.

Greg just nodded and said nothing.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked moving into the kitchen.

"Water's good," he returned, still taking in her place.

It was a good size, probably two bedrooms. She had a nice dinning area and separate living room, the kitchen just out of sight.

She was back in a moment, gave him a water bottle and then continued on to the living room with her own in hand. Sitting down she smiled up at him nervously and he knew he couldn't just leave.

Greg sat down next to her and unscrewed the cap taking a long drink before replacing it again and setting it on the coffee table.

"This couch still itches," he said looking around, needing to say something as he rubbed his hands on the brown fabric on either side of his legs.

Sara laughed nervously and set her own bottle of water down next to his.

"I'm thinking about getting a new one."

Greg nodded and continued to fidget. They were too close. Just too close. He wanted to reach out and touch her.

"I thought you liked this one," he said instead, still looking about the room.

"It's time for a change."

Greg turned to her and frowned. He suddenly felt oddly attached to this couch. Sentimental even. Too much had changed, this shouldn't.

"If you want," he said finally looking away.

"I'm just thinking about it," she said after a pause. "I probably won't. I don't have time to shop like that and besides, how would I get a new one up here?"

Greg laughed a little and said no more.

"I should go," he said standing suddenly and rubbing his hands down the front of his pants. "It's late; you probably want to get to sleep."

"Okay," she said standing with him.

Sara walked with him to the door, unsure really what she should be doing or saying. He didn't know either, just went on instinct. Moved on instinct.

"Thanks again," she said looking down at their feet as they stood next to the door, "for the ride and everything."

"Don't thank me," he said shaking his head slightly, "it's no big deal."

"No, you didn't have to do it. Thanks."

Greg took in a breath.

They stood facing each other, Greg's back still to the door and Sara inches from him. They hadn't moved. Hadn't spoken in what seemed like an eternity.

"I should…" Greg stopped mid-sentence as he looked up at her and saw her looking back.

He didn't know how the space between them had closed, but it had. And now here was Sara, right up against him, looking very much the way he remembered her to look from before. That look in her eyes there, the one he found slightly dangerous and completely appealing. The one he could not, no matter what, resist.

Greg found what he should do soon overruled by what he was doing.

Kissing Sara.

Unsure how it even started, who even started it, Greg soon had her pinned between him and the wall opposite from where they had stood, lost to everything that wasn't her.

Greg had his hands on her sides, tugging her closer, bringing her as close to him as was possible. Sara had her arms wrapped around his neck, unbelievably, bringing them closer still.

His hands slipped off her and braced the wall now, breaking the kiss with a gasp.

That didn't stop her. Sara's hand moved with familiar ease down his chest as she continued to nip and nuzzle his neck.

"This isn't why I came here," Greg whispered into her ear, "Sara this…"

"I know," she said leaning in and kissing him once more, "I know."

Sara dropped her hands to his hips and ground into him. Greg leaned back into her, kissing her hard on the lips and moaning. His hands slid back onto her sides, pushing up her shirt, exploring her stomach and back.

Her fingers began to work feverishly on the buttons of his shirt as she simultaneously walked him backwards towards the living room.

"Sara," Greg demurred, "I'm not sure this is…"

He stopped abruptly as the back of his legs connected hard against something unseen causing him to momentarily flail before falling backwards onto the couch.

Greg and Sara locked eyes.

For a full minute they didn't speak. They didn't even move.

Greg finally broke out laughing.

"Are you going to help me up?" he asked holding out a hand to her.

But Sara had begun to laugh as well, standing over him and his half ripped shirt.

"I'm sorry," she said in-between giggles. "This is just… what are we doing?"

"Well," he laughed. "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm still waiting."

"Sorry," she said with a huge smile, "I'm sorry."

Sara grabbed hold of his offered hand and helped hoist him back to his feet. Now, standing face to face, she blushed and took a step back, but she hadn't let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles without thinking. "I just forgot myself for a minute."

"Me too," Greg echoed, squeezing the hand she still held tightly and taking a much needed breath.

"It hasn't been easy," Sara just managed to say, alternating looks at the floor and ceiling.

Greg eagerly caught her words and stared hard at her. It was the thing he'd simultaneously wanted and not wanted to know. Proof that it wasn't just him that struggled with this; she was so hard to read sometimes. So distant. But this had to mean something, something more.

"I know why…" Sara babbled. "It doesn't matter. It's better if we don't. If… it's probably better if you just…"

But before she could finish Greg was kissing her again; kissing her with the same fervor and zeal as he'd done during the height of their relationship.

And Sara couldn't help but melt.

That's what it was like; melting. She could just melt into him. Become a part of him with such ease it was almost like they were one person, not two.

And like lightning, she remembered.

That wasn't them anymore.

"Greg," she said with a gasp, pulling away even though her body resisted. "We can't. We can't do this…"

"What?" he asked.

His forehead pressed to hers; his hands in her hair; his breath ragged.

"We can't," she said softly. "This isn't…"

But she couldn't finish. This had always been right between them. It was everything but this that wasn't.

"You'd hate yourself in the morning," Sara said.

"You'd hate me too, right?"

She shook her head no and part of him knew she wasn't lying.

"You've made it pretty clear what you want," Sara continued.

"Don't tell me what I want," Greg said with such intensity that Sara nearly lost her resolve.

"That's not…"

"I know," Greg relented, finally letting her go, half sitting on the arm of the couch.

And he did. He'd broken it off with her because there was no trust. That's what he wanted, her trust. And if he couldn't have that, he couldn't really have her.

Sara breathed again; relieved and disappointed at the loss of his touch.

"I should go," he said, looking down at his feet.

She only nodded in agreement. Nothing she could say would put the pieces back together again. Nothing she could do. It was all in his hands.

Greg stood up and to her surprise instead of moving to the door, pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

It was short and bittersweet and familiar.

Very familiar.

Sara understood as he moved away from her and towards the door without another word; just leaving.

It wasn't just a kiss, it was a goodbye.

**The End**


	7. Misconception

**Summary:** This one takes place between 'Precious Things' and 'Appreciation', the exact timing isn't that important. Greg jumps to a very wrong conclusion. In reference to chapter twenty of 'Appreciation'.

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing; I'll drop them back off tomorrow.

**Spoilers:** Through season four.

**Notes:** Thank you Tripp3235 and RivenSky for the help. I hate admiting I'm this much of a scatterbrain, but I thought someone had recently asked for this little bit of backstory, and now I can't remember who. I'm sorry! And, here it is.

**Misconception by SLynn**

Greg sat silently beside Charlie as they headed back from a rather long, extremely boring scene in the middle of Nowhere, Nevada.

Neither of them felt like talking. Charlie, because he was exhausted and had to be back at the station in under five hours to start all over again. Greg, because he was nervous.

Nervous probably wasn't the right word for it, but it was the best description for how he felt.

Every since yesterday morning when he'd accidentally seen Charlie at the hospital, he'd wanted to broach the subject but didn't know how. No one wanders the cancer ward without reason, and Greg highly doubted he was just there visiting a friend.

Greg finally appreciated how hard it had been for everyone to tiptoe around him after his initial diagnosis. It wasn't an easy topic to discuss.

But he felt he had to.

Charlie was probably privately struggling with all the same things he had; had the same worries and fears.

Greg knew how much he'd wanted someone to really understand that, but it was only something you could understand by experience.

Something had to be said.

"Hey, Charlie, I needed to talk to you about something."

"What?" he asked back, briefly taking his eyes off the road.

Hesitating, Greg fidgeted in his seat before continuing.

"It's not something…"

"Is there a problem?" Charlie asked, sounding concerned and turning off the radio.

"No," Greg answered. "Well, I don't have one. I just… I saw you yesterday at the hospital."

Charlie gave Greg a look he hadn't seen before. It was very fixed and a little scary.

"And?" Charlie asked.

"And," Greg continued, "I know. I just wanted to let you know that I know."

"You know what?"

This time there was no mistaking it; Charlie was angry.

"I know about you," Greg returned. "And really, I understand. I'm only bringing this up because I've been there. I know what it's like to not have anyone to talk to about it. And, I wanted you to know that there are treatments…"

Greg didn't get a chance to finish that sentence; he was too busy bracing himself against the dashboard as Charlie slammed on the brakes.

Before he knew what was happening, Charlie had jumped out of the car and opened Greg's door.

"Get out."

"What?" Greg asked, startled.

"Get out of the car. Now."

"Charlie, I don't know…"

"Damn it, Greg, now."

Greg got out, unsure of what was happening or why. The only thing he knew for certain was that suddenly Charlie looked a whole lot bigger than he had before. Of course, Charlie had always been a good five inches taller than he was, and built like a linebacker, but he'd never seemed intimidating until this moment.

"Charlie, listen, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then what did you mean to do?" Charlie asked with an unwavering gaze, hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Just that, you, well… I know it's not easy to talk about this and I've been there too so I thought it would be easier…"

"Problem? You think…" Charlie interrupted angrily but couldn't finished, just walked away from him looking madder than ever. "And what in the hell do you mean you've been there too?"

"I have. I'm still seeing a doctor…"

"What?" Charlie asked, confused.

"She's a good one, I could give you her number."

"I don't want her number," Charlie spat back. "I don't need to be fixed. There's nothing… Listen, I don't know what kind of problems you have but I'm fine with who I am."

"What?" Greg asked, also confused.

"And just because you have problems doesn't mean everyone does. Damn it, Sanders, I thought I knew you better than this."

"I'm only trying to help."

"I don't need help."

"Okay," Greg conceded. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just know that when I was diagnosed…"

"Diagnosed? Sanders, what in the hell is wrong with you? Diagnosed? It's not a disease."

"Of course it is," Greg answered automatically and for a split second thought Charlie was going to hit him.

Greg even flinched, he'd been that sure.

"I can't believe this," Charlie muttered, walking away briefly. "I just, of all the people, I thought…"

"I'm probably the only one that does understand," Greg offered, but it didn't help.

It only mad Charlie madder.

"Charlie," Greg said plaintively, "I'm sorry if maybe I'm pushing this, but the sooner you talk about the cancer, the better off you'll be. Trust me."

"I don't want… wait. Cancer? What's this about cancer?"

"I told you, I saw you at the hospital. You were in the waiting room of the oncology department. I know what that means, Charlie. I'm not stupid."

Charlie saw how sincere Greg was being, and laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Greg asked.

"You think I have cancer?" Charlie asked back, still laughing. "Is that what this is about? That's what all the treatment talk is? Oh, man."

"What? Charlie, I… you don't have cancer?"

"No," Charlie said, still laughing as he clapped him good naturedly on the shoulder. "I don't."

Charlie, seemingly unable to stop laughing, got back into the car; Greg shortly following suit.

For several more miles they drove in silence. Charlie was smiling again and Greg was left wondering what had just happened.

And how he'd been so wrong.

"Okay," Greg began again, "so I've obviously missed something. Are you going to tell me what?"

"It's not important," Charlie answered, waving him off.

"It kind of is," Greg returned. "You were pretty, well, scary back there. I want to know why, if only to make sure I don't accidentally piss you off again."

Charlie turned his attention to Greg as if deciding something internally.

"Alright," Charlie finally said, "if you really want to know. When you said you saw me the other day at the hospital, I thought you meant you saw me with someone."

Greg's brow furrowed, still not understanding what Charlie could possibly mean.

"I thought," Charlie continued, "that you saw me with my boyfriend."

"Oh. No, that's not…"

Greg trailed off awkwardly, not sure how he should respond to that.

"He works there, which is why I was there. And I thought…"

"Oh," Greg cut in, realizing how all his talk about treatments and help must have sounded. "Oh, I'd never… Charlie, I'd…"

"I know," Charlie said. "I just, sometimes I get a little… It hasn't always been easy."

Greg nodded.

"This isn't going to change anything, is it?" Charlie asked quite seriously.

"Why would it?" Greg asked back, equally as serious and more than sincere. "I mean, yeah, I'll have to stop thinking about setting you up with Karen, but other than that. No, of course not."

"Good," Charlie said with a nod.

They both grew silent again as the road stretched out before them. Another fifteen miles passed before Charlie finally spoke again.

"I'm glad you're alright with this; I'd have hated to have kicked your ass."

"Trust me," Greg said with a laugh, "not nearly as much as I would have."

**The End**


End file.
